


Honesty

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [24]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Archie Andrews, Autistic Creative Challenge, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Honesty, Kissing, Social Issues, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Archie finds honesty a confusing topic.[Prompt 21: Honesty]





	Honesty

Honesty is a confusing subject for Archie, mainly because he is so bad at both extremes of the topic.

On the one hand, Archie finds it really difficult to lie. He can’t lie convincingly to save his life, leading to many a situation when he got himself into trouble simply because he couldn’t lie his way out of it like Jughead and Reggie (both masters in the game of lying).

But on the other hand, he never knows when he is being too truthful. When pressed to tell the truth (which is easy when you are such a bad liar), Archie has trouble telling if he is being too blunt with his honesty. Which means he often ends up annoying people or even upsetting them sometimes when answering their questions, because it’s hard to know if they want the real truth or a fake answer (such as the time Veronica asked him if he thought her earrings were pretty, and Archie replied, “I don’t know if they suit you, Ron.”; Ronnie swore and didn’t speak to him for a week).

He thinks this all has to do with being autistic, because his autism makes it hard for Archie to communicate in a socially acceptable way; he’s always accidentally offending people. And a lot of people hate him for this trait, believing that he does it deliberately to be annoying. Thankfully, not everyone is like this.

So Archie has strong friendships with a few people, and his girlfriend, Betty, finds his social awkwardness rather cute. So when Archie accidentally offends Betty’s mom by saying her shoes are a bit ugly, Betty’s response is to drag Archie out of the house before bursting out laughing.

“I love you, Archie,” she says. “You’re so funny.”

Archie smiles, blushing, and gives her a kiss.


End file.
